Percy Jackson crossover into Harry Potter challenge
by Prince of the Dark
Summary: After the Giant's war the only greek demigods to survive were Perseus, Thalia, Nico, and Will. With the other world on the verge of being destroyed due to a dark prophecy can these four demigods save the other world from the Dark Lord. The catch they have to become 11 again and go to school, can they survive with ADHD and Dyslexia.


Powers

Percy Jackson - will be the Champion of Hestia, Zeus, Hades, and Apollo ((i.e. he will have the powers a child of the hearth, sky, underworld, and sun would have) I know he will be overpowered later on but he still has to learn the abilities he doesn't automatically know all of them just the basic ones).

Thalia Grace - will be the Champion of Poseidon (i.e. she would have the powers a child of the sea)

Nico di Angelo - Nico will be blessed by Apollo (giving him healing, and light travel)

Will Solace - Son of Apollo, blessed by Hades (giving him invisibility (bend shadows to cover him in darkness allowing him to become invisible), and shadow travel)

Summary

After the Giant's war the only greek demigods to survive were Perseus, Thalia, Nico, and Will. With the other world on the verge of being destroyed due to a dark prophecy can these four demigods save the other world from the Dark Lord. The catch they have to become 11 again and go to school, can they survive with ADHD and Dyslexia.

After the Giant's war the four demigods were blessed by either Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia or Apollo (Percy blessed by all 5) afterwards hecate came and told the gods that the other world (Harry Potter's world) is in danger and if it continues both worlds will be destroyed so she turns the Hero's into 11 year old's and grants them her blessing (to use magic) and sends them to merge with their other selves. (If you want to turn them into gods that's fine too, but I would recommend after they finish beating the dark lord they could become the gods of the other world

Pairings Perlia (Percy/Thalia) and Solangelo (Nico/Will), (Harry/Ginny), (Lavender/Ron)

Four more choices

Make Hermione Annabeth's reincarnation and make a (Hermione/Percy/Thalia)

Give Luna love and make a (Luna/Percy/Thalia)

Add Luna as well she needs the love (Hermione/Luna/Percy/Thalia)

Make a full blown Harem if wanted with the goddesses (Artemis/Athena/Hecate/Hestia/Hermione/Luna/Percy/Thalia) Percy will love and be with all six girls. Depending on how you want to write her in some myths Hecate is a maiden goddess so like Athena who births kids with a thought you could say she used magic to create them.

As long as it's Perlia I don't care if he steals the hearts of all the goddesses as long as it's NOT forced and/or he says a magic phrase (abracadabra) and they get put under a trance he says something along the lines of "you're now my bitch" and she is. Too many of the stories like that.

P.S. the gods/goddesses can travel between world's but most don't the gods/goddesses of Harry's world died long ago making it so the Olympians can travel there if they so choose but most stay in there own world.(that way if you want to have percy be with some of the goddesses you don't have to bs your way to making it happen)

Small Percy/Annabeth she died in the giant's war and has to get over it with the help of Thalia

Parents for Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Will

Perseus Theseus Riddle

Father - Tom Riddle Jr. (Lord Voldemort)

Mother - Bellatrix Lestrange

Sister - Delphini (don't have to add her if you don't want

Adopted father - Severus Snape

Adopted mother - Lily Potter-Snape

Adopted brother - Nico Snape

Adopted brother - Harry Potter

Uncle - Ted Tonks

Aunt - Andromeda Tonks

Cousin - Thalia Artemis tonks

Cousin - Nymphadora Tonks

Kidnapped and raised by Albus Dumbledore lives with Severus Snape and Lily Potter as there adopted son

Thalia Artemis tonks

Father - Ted Tonks

Mother - Andromeda Tonks

Sister - Nymphadora Tonks

Uncle - Tom Riddle Jr. (Lord Voldemort)

Aunt - Bellatrix Lestrange

Cousin - Perseus Theseus Riddle

Cousin - Delphini

Nico Snape

Father - Severus Snape

Mother - Lily Potter-Snape

Half-Brother - Harry Potter

Adopted brother - Perseus Riddle

Will Malfoy

Father - Lucius Malfoy

Mother - Narcissa Malfoy

Brother - Draco Malfoy

Somehow I made Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Will all related in some way must be the fates.

Wands

Perseus - Pine/Ebony mixed, tri core Phoenix Feather/Pegasus hair/Thestral hair, 13 1/4 inches, Supple

Thalia - Pine, dual core Phoenix Feather/Pegasus hair, 12 1/2 inches, Solid

Nico - Cypress, dual core Phoenix Feather/Unicorn hair, 10 3/4 inches, Surprisingly swishy

Will - Laurel, dual core Unicorn Core/Dragon heart-string, 11 1/2 inches, Pliant

House

Perseus - Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff because percy's flaw is loyalty so he'd likely get put there and his friends are loyal to him so they'd follow or ravenclaw because percy maybe reckless but he's not stupid (maybe compared to athena and her kids but not the point) or make a house for them they have their own common room and everything but put them with the hufflepuff (i.e. they have to have a joint class with one of the houses and the points they earn go to said house but they get their own area to relax and talk freely about either world with being overheard).

Thalia - Hufflepuff. She's loyal to Artemis and the hunt along with being loyal to her friends

Nico - Gryffindor. He is in a relationship with Will that takes courage considering how some people are pricks and hate gays (I'm not gay but I don't have a problem with them just don't hit on me)

Will - Gryffindor. For the same reason as Nico. He is in a relationship with Nico.

Patronus

Perseus - hippogriff

Thalia - Eagle

Nico - snake

Will - swan

Plot points

Albus Dumbledore steals Voldemorts child and brings him to Lily and James potter to raise

Voldemort Goes to the Potter's house to try and get his son back (Perseus)

James Potter dies

Dies the same as in the book/movie a rebound spell off of Harry (in Year 4 of Hogwarts he still needs Harry's blood because part of his soul is still in Harry, Perseus disowns voldemort as his father, and he wants to try and save his mother from the dark side after all he is a mama's boy just like Zeus ;) *rumble* *rumble* *rumble*)

Lily mourns James death and Shape is there for her (even though he hates James he still loves her) she later(3 months) married him and gets pregnant with Nico good! Snape

At age five Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Will all meet up for the first time.

They keep in touch obviously and Perlia is born (I'm believe Thalia only joined the hunt to allow Annabeth and Percy to be together now she's gone she's not letting him get away) she's just like snape she sees an opening lol


End file.
